Young Plumbers/Trailer 1
This is the first trailer for Young Plumbers. It was made for the second half of Season 1 (Episodes 10-16). Note: This is only a preview of what is to come. Any content is subject to change in the actual episodes. Trailer camera starts at the Plumbers' Academy. A calm music is playing in the background. The camera cuts to the inside of the Academy. The recruits are sitting in a classroom all alone. Paper: We've got to get out of here. Sci: It's the only way to stop Lotin. camera cuts to an undisclosed location. Water is sitting around the table when the rest of the recruits storm the room. Brian: Water, what are you doing here? camera cuts again to another table. 7 figures are sitting around it. #1: Good, then tomorrow is last day? other voices: Agreed! #1: Then tomorrow is the day we become Elite! camera goes black. Glowing green words come across saying "Coming Soon." The music starts to become more intense. The camera cuts again and shows Bink, Aevan, Jack, Brian, Ben, and Rob hanging off a cliff. Bink: Someone help us! Ben: We're going to die! figure walks up to the edge just as the camera cuts to black with the words "A journey that has just begun..." The camera cuts again and shows Magisters Hornbok, Relgo, Slick, and Kruto fighting Ra'ol Set, Lucifer, Rex, and Rocket on a ledge high above the Plumbers' Academy. 'Lucifer: Face it. You cannot win. Set: You are doomed. fires in to the screens the camera cuts to black again with the words "...And is far from over." The camera cuts and shows Paper standing across from what appears to be his clone. Clone: You still have a chance. You are stronger than the rest of them. starts to walk over to his clone as the music intensifies. He is about 6 inches away when the camera cuts to black. The music suddenly stops as well. Quiet chimes start to play. The words "A storm is brewing" slowly appear on the black screen. The camera shows a few quick clips from episodes. Each is about 2–3 seconds long and with each one the music starts to get faster and louder with more instruments and more of a melodic pattern. The clips are: Jack, Sci, and Zon fighting Darkstar, Water charging at the screen, Aevan, Brain, Bink, and Toon fighting some unknown aliens, Paper punching Brian with Jack on the floor, then a shot of Jack running to get up at Paper showing Sci and Zon are behind Paper, and the 11 recruits standing in a line, with Magister Lotin in front of them holding a crystal that is glowing blue. He holds it up in the air and then the camera cuts to black with the words "It all ends soon." The camera shows a half second clip of each of the 11 recruits before it cuts to black again with the Young Plumbers logo. The camera cuts to one more clip. Paper is standing across from Lotin. Lotin: You've made your decision. You no longer have a choice. clenches the crystal from before in his hand and then fires a laser at Paper. The camera to Paper's POV and then cuts to black just before the laser hits him. Category:Trailers Category:Young Plumbers Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19